The Two Strays
by Silent Wolf 325
Summary: After some food and treats go missing in the Lookout, the team has a stakeout to see who the culprits are.
1. Chapter 1

I Own Nothing. PAW Patrol Is Owned By Spinmaster Entertainment and Nickelodeon.  
>The OC's However Are Mine.<p>The Two Strays<p>

Chapter 1

This December night was particularly cold and quiet for the PAW Patrol. The snow was falling outside covering everything in a sheet of white powder. The pups were all inside curled up around a nice big fireplace. The flames from the logs flickered and danced inside the firplace illuminating the room and filling it with warmth. All the pups were in a circle all curled up in their sleeping bags. The fire started to spark and pop from the pecan wood that was in the fire. Rocky tossed and turned in his sleeping bag. He couldnt sleep. One second he was hot, the next he was cold. "Ah forget it!" said the young eco pup to himself kicking off his sleeping bag. The young pup got a little thirsty so he decided to go get a drink. Marshall was sleeping clutching his favorite teddy bear. Rubble had his sleep mask on, snoring while sleeping on his back. Chase was curled up in a ball underneath his sleeping bag. Zuma was sleeping soundly not even making a noise. Skye was sleeping with her new stuffed bunny Ryder got her for Christmas. "I better not wake them, theyre sleeping so well." said Rocky to himself as he walked to his water bowl. After getting his fill on water Rocky starts to return to his bed when he hears a sound. "Who's there?" Rocky says in a hushed tone. No reply. He walks over towards where the noise came from. The storage room. Ryder kept all the pup food and pup treats here. After walking inside the room Rocky sees two shadows. Rocky then yells out "Hey Who Goes There!? Then all of the sudden two yellow flashes zoom past his face and outside the Lookout causing him to fall on his tail. He gets up and follows the direction the two infiltrators went. He looks outside. The snow was still falling and the moon was full tonight. He didnt hear a sound. Dead silence. Rocky turns around and heads inside not knowing that two pairs of blue eyes are watching him from the bushes.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minutes Earlier

The snow was coming down lightly as a pair of shadows approached the Lookout. "Im cold brother." said the first shadow to the other "I know sis, lets just go inside where its warm." said the other shadow. The two shadow emerged from the darkness and revealed themselves. Two Golden Retrievers. The oldest was male with a black collar around his neck and the other was female with a white collar around her neck. The two strays walked inside the Lookout, surprised that the doors were not locked. They walked inside and noticed six pups asleep by the fireplace. "We'd better be quiet, we dont want to wake anyone up." said the oldest. They walked close enough to the fire where they could get some warmth, but not close enough to where they would get caught if someone where to wake up. "That fire feels good brother." said the youngest taking in the warmth and glow of the fire. As they were getting warm their stomachs growled. "Im hungry." said the youngest holding her stomach. "I know sis, its been awhile since we last ate something." The oldest walks around the room and finds a storage area amd whispers for his sister. "Hey Sierra, I found food." said the oldest pup walking into the storage room. "I dont know about this Ghost I dont feel right about this." Ghost was his nickname but his real name was Gabriel, but hes always hated that name. "It'll be fine sis. Lets just eat our fill then get out of here." said Ghost as he walked over to the nearest dog food sack and ripped it open causing the dog food to scatter over the floor. "Hey, be quiet! We dont want to wake anyone up!" whispered Sierra to her older brother. "Okay, lets just eat and get out of here." said Ghost walking towards the spilled dog food. Then before any of them could get a bite they interuppted by someone calling out to them "Hey! Who Goes There?!" "I No! We've been caught! Lets get out of here!" said Sierra as her and Ghost ran past the unknown voice and back outside to the cold winters night. They ran to a nearby bush and just hid behind it. They waited a few moments before checking from their hiding spot. "Ill check it out sis." said Ghost popping his eyes from behind the bush. He saw a grey pup walk outside the building then back inside again. "Okay the coast is clear." said Ghost to his little sister. "Im still hungry brother." said Sierra holding her stomach. "I know sis, and dont worry i'll get us some food soon." said Ghost looking towards the Lookout,

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Ryder and the pups surveyed the damage in the storage room. "What a mess." said Ryder looking at the floor covered with dog food. "Dont worry Ryder I'll clean it up." said Rubble as he starts eating the dog food off the floor. "Who couldve done this?" said Ryder with his hand on his chin. "I have an idea Ryder." said Rocky walking up to the young leader. "What is it Rocky?" Then Rocky explained everything that went on in the previous night. "I see." said Ryder walking around the room searching for more clues, but none were to be found. The pups went outside to look for foot prints, but the snow was starting to melt from the morning sun. 'Well pups lets stand on guard tonight. Never know when those thieves will come back." said the young leader as he walks back inside the Lookout.

Ghost and Sierra's POV

That same morning Ghost and Sierra had woken up after sleeping together through another cold December night. They werent far from the Lookout as they got up and surveyed their surroundings. The sun was shining, but it was still pretty cold. The wet slush was cold between their toes as they walked around in search for more food. Overhead a seagull happened to drop a piece of bread. Ghost walked over to the piece of bread and gave it to his sister Sierra. "Thanks big brother." said Sierra as she ate the piece of bread. Yes. Ghost was hungry, but he decided that Sierra needed the food more than he did. As He sat up and watched the day go by contemplating what he would do next the snow started to fall. That piece of bread wont hold for long, eventually theyll get hungry again. "When dusk comes, Im going back to that building." said Ghost as he spyed the Lookout off in the distance.

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was just becoming dusk in Adventure Bay, and a swirling torrent of snow was causing everything to be covered in ice and snow. The pups were nice and warm inside the Lookout. They watched the army of snowflakes doing their dance in the wind as they swirled around covering everything in sight. "Sure looks cold outside." said the young leader walking down the stairs. "Ill add some more wood to the fire." said the young eco pup. Rocky walked over to the storage room where they stored the firewood. He activated his pup pack causing two sets of pincers to come out. He picks up some firewood and brings it back to the den. He threw the wood into the fire place causing the already blackened wood to crumble and spark. "Ah much better." said Rubble as he stretched on the carpet enjoying the warmth. Outside the Lookout two pairs of familiar eyes were looking through the windows. Ghost and Sierra were looking inside the Lookout wishing they were warm. "Im cold big brother." said Sierra with a shiver. "I know sis. We'll be warm soon."  
>Inside the Lookout Ryder's Pup pad goes off. It was Mayor Goodway.<p>

*Answers Call G: Ryder! We need the PAW Patrol! All the roads are covered with ice and snow. Its causing major traffic problems and several residences have already lost power. Can you help?  
>R: Dont worry Mayor, We are on the way!<br>*Ends Call

PAW Patrol! Lets Roll!

Ryder runs up the stairs as the pups ascend in the elevator. They all reach the briefing room as Ryder starts to speak. "Pups as you just heard Adventure Bay is frozen." "We need to make sure that no one gets hurt."  
>Rocky I need you to build something that spreads the salt on the roads to melt the ice.<br>Chase I need you to put up some cones on Main Street and detour people down a safer route.  
>Rubble I need you to use your bulldozer and move the snow off the road.<br>Everyone else help out where needed.

PAW Patrol Lets Go! says the young leader as he descends down his firemans pole. Ryder jumps onto his ATV and drives towards downtown. The roads was getting more slick with the ice and snow causing Ryders ATV to fishtail. Ryder presses a button on his Pup Pad that said "Snowmobile" The ATV transforms into a snowmobile causing him to get more traction on the road. They reach Downtown and get to work. Rocky put his invention on the front of his vehicle. The invention started to spread the salt on the road as he drove by, Right behind hims Rubble was moving the slush and snow of the roads to make it safer. At the other end of town Chase has set up his cones and began to detour people down a safer path. As Rubble and Rocky got closer to the young police pup Chase gathered up his cones and they returned to Ryder.

Back at the Lookout Ghost and Sierra finally get inside. "Ah its so warm in here." said Sierra as she enjoyed the warmth of the fireplace. They walked to the storage room and looked around for the food. "There it is." said Ghost with a smile. They ripped open the bag and began to eat the bacon and cheese flavored kibble. After eating their fill the sat next to each in front of the fireplace. "Thank You big brother" said Sierra leaning her head on his shoulder. "Youre welcome sis." Then they dozed off in front of the fire. Half an hour later unknown to them the PAW Patrol return to the Lookout. The pups and Ryder walk through the front door and notice the pair of Golden Retrievers asleep in front of the fire. They walked closer to the sleeping pups and the door closed behind them causing Ghost wake up. "Oh no Ive been caught! I have never been caught." he said to himself.

Knowing he had no way out he walks over to Ryder and explains their situation. "You see sir, we have been without food for almost 5 days. We have no home and live on our own just me and my sister."  
>Chase walks over to the two pups "Why did you steal the food? We would've given you some food if you just asked." Ghost started to tear up, not wanting them to see he quickly turns around and dries his eyes with his paw. After drying his eyes he turns around "Thank you all very much, and im sorry for stealing your food." "Im sorry for any trouble we have caused. Come on sis lets go." Ghost says turning to his sister. As they were about to leave Ryder calls out to them "Wait! The weather is still really bad outside. Please stay here for the night." Ghost looks at the young leader surprised at his kindness. He has never met anyone with this much compassion before. "Thank you sir." said Ghost as he and his sister rejoin the pups in the den and start telling the team stories about everything that happened in the recent days. They told them stories about them being in the military. Ghost was an IED detection dog and Sierra was a Search and Rescue Dog. Their owners have always been in the military and they trained with them night and day. But one day on a mission their owners never returned and the military sent them back to their hometown of Montreal.<p>

The next morning Ryder wakes up and walks downstairs to the den. He found all the pups still asleep. Rocky kicking his feet in his sleep. Chase was the first to wake up. He noticed Ryder and walks over to him. "Ryder what should we do about them? We cant just let them go out on their own again." "Dont worry Chase i have an idea."  
>The pups wake up to their pup badges going off. "Pups meet me upstairs and bring Ghost and Sierra" All the pups including Ghost and Sierra reach the briefing room. "Pups I have an announcement. Ghost and Sierra, I have decided to make you our newest members of the PAW Patrol. I cant let you live out there on your own with no food, water, or a roof over your heads. We could really use your military training in the PAW Patrol. What do you think?"<p>

Ghost looks at his sister and she nods. "We'll do it!"

End of Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long to post something. Work has been very busy lately. 


End file.
